In this competing renewal application, we propose an established institutional resource, the Harvard Clinical Nutrition Research Center, principally based at the Massachusetts General Hospital of the Harvard Medical School (HMS) with close collaboration with the Clinical Research Center, Massachusetts Institute of Technology (MIT), the Department of Nutrition, Harvard School of Public Health (HSPH) and the Clinical Research Center, Children's Hospital (CH). The overall goal of this HCNRC is to provide high quality research which will yield insights into the cause and pathogenesis of nutrition-related disease and lead to improved therapeutic approach to nutrition care. Nutrition as a discipline within Harvard an has much more visibility because of the 1) creation of two endowed Chairs in Nutrition at HMS and HSPH, 2) a NIH-funded Nutrition Training Grant at HSPH, and 3) the creation of Division of Nutrition at HMS as a major initiative to provide more nutrition education in the medical school curriculum and HMS as a major initiative to provide more nutrition education in the medical school curriculum and HMS physicians and 4) the HCNRC. The major specific aims are: 1) to provide research in basic areas of biology relevant to problems in clinical nutrition; 2) to promote the study of clinical nutrition and application of knowledge derived there from within the HMS, MIT and HSPH community; 3) to promote interactions among scientists and clinical investigators to show relevance to advancing the science of clinical nutrition; and 4) to attract "basic" investigators into the domain of clinical nutrition to promote an environment and mechanism to develop new investigator-initiated research. These aims will be facilitated through the functioning of several HCNRC biomedical core resources; (a) Molecular Biology; (b) Morphology/Tissue Culture/Flow Cytometry; (c) Mass Spectrometry. These cores will serve as an important way to coordinate access of HCNRC investigators into the rich and exciting scientific expertise available in these areas within the HCNRC. A pilot/feasibility program in support of the above scientific expertise available in these areas within the HCNRC. A pilot/feasibility program in support of the above aims has been enormously successful with a special emphasis on proposal to explore the extension of work emerging from laboratories of basic scientist in manner relevant to the understanding and resolution of clinical nutrition problems. Here the research proposed extends from the level of the gene to treating of integrated, complex patient. Additionally, an education enrichment program is proposed including seminars, short-courses, colloquia, tutorials and formal didactic classroom presentations in the immediate academic/hospital area and to support training in clinical investigation. This renewal application of the HCNRC grant will effectively promote the quality and extent of nutrition research in the HMS/MIT/HSPH area and continue to increase the awareness of nutrition in the etiology and management of various disease stages and in the maintenance of good health.